


Любовь в уравнении

by EvilCatW



Category: One Piece
Genre: Everyone Loves Monkey D. Luffy, Multi, Nakamaship, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilCatW/pseuds/EvilCatW
Summary: Они все его любят. Но это не значит, что они ему скажут.(Пираты Мугивары х Луффи, Накамашип)
Kudos: 5





	Любовь в уравнении

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love In The Equation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9518315) by [KandiSheek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek). 



Они все прекрасно об этом знали.

Вряд ли это могло остаться тайной надолго, тем более, когда они были так близки. Каждый из них видел это в тонких взглядах и долгих прикосновениях других, в редких актах любви и ещё более редких добрых словах. Никто никогда не пытался одержать верх, потому что независимо от того, что они чувствовали, это никогда не будет возвращено таким образом — и они знали это. Но поскольку единственный человек в центре всего этого был слишком невнимателен, чтобы заметить правду, у них даже не было причин скрывать это.

К всеобщему удивлению, именно Зоро впервые высказал свои мысли вслух, сразу после их битвы в Алабасте, когда Луффи всё ещё лежал без сознания, окруженный своими Накама, которые один за другим собрались вокруг его кровати, даже не думая уходить.

— Он потрясающий, вы так не думаете?

Это признание не было таким сильным потрясением, как мягкость в голосе Зоро или нежность в его глазах, которые говорили так много, что никакие слова не могли сравниться с ними.

В течение секунды все просто смотрели на мечника в изумлении, прежде чем синхронно повернуться к своему капитану и улыбнуться той же самой мягкой улыбкой.

— Да. Да, это так.

После этого они больше не говорили об этом, просто признавая тот факт, что все они разделяли одни и те же чувства к Луффи, молча принимая это.

Когда они воссоединились после двух долгих лет разлуки и увидели, что Луффи улыбается так же широко, как и до того, как команда была разорвана на части — до того, как его брат умер у него на руках — они почувствовали, что наконец-то могут дышать свободно. Было странно, что группа случайных ни чем не связанных между собой людей зависела от счастья одного мальчика, учитывая, как упрямо они были далеко друг от друга недавно.

Но это было не так. Ни для кого из них.

И меньше всего — для Нами. Она принадлежала ему с того самого момента, как он сказал ей об этом, стоя среди обломков её собственного личного Ада, когда она держала в руках сокровище, которое он ей доверил. Не моргнув глазом, он спас её старый дом и дал ей новый: полный мечтаний, обещаний и беззаботного смеха. Может быть, ей и тяжело каждый день сталкиваться с этим идиотизмом на борту, но один взгляд на эту ослепительную улыбку, и она поняла, что больше нигде не хочет быть. Поэтому она поправила паруса, следуя по пути, который он выбрал; и если он попросит, она доставит его на край света.

Преданность Нами была похожа на преданность Робин. Её прошлое было тёмным, кровавым и разрушительным, оставившим след боли и одиночества в собственной личной истории. Она тоже заблудилась, и ей некуда было возвращаться, пока Луффи не показал ей дорогу, не дав ни советов, ни мудрых слов, которые она привыкла брать из книг. Только его присутствие, его мощная аура и многозначительная буква «Д.» в имени привлекли её, неосознанно связав её судьбу с его. И когда она увидела, как флаг Мирового Правительства горит, рассыпался в прах, впервые с тех пор, как погиб её народ, он услышал её крик. И этого было достаточно.

За время их приключений Усопп нашёл в Луффи настоящего друга, человека, который простил его, когда он всё бросил, и который всегда защищал его, несмотря ни на что. Ему потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы понять, что не корабль, на котором они плыли, заставляет его чувствовать себя дома, а сам Луффи, и осознание этого сильно ударило его. Луффи придавал ему сил, просто веря в него, и его смех был единственным, без чего Усопп не мог жить. Хоть он и знал, что никогда не будет достаточно силён, чтобы стоять рядом с Луффи, как Зоро или Санджи, но он всегда будет отдавать всё, что у него есть, чтобы поддержать своего капитана. И если это означало просто рассказывать ему истории о спокойных днях, чтобы заставить Луффи смеяться и постоянно улыбаться, то он с радостью будет делать это всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Чоппер любил Луффи, как брата. Он чувствовал себя связанным с ним на уровне, который выходил далеко за пределы того, что он когда-либо знал; за пределы человеческого или звериного — только сравнимого с узами, которые он испытал за время, проведённое с Доктором Хилюлюком или Докториной. Это была связь, которая никогда не разорвётся; связь, которая заставила его чувствовать себя уверенным в себе и своём месте в команде, которая связала его мечту с другой и дала ему силу. Луффи его не боялся. Луффи понимал его, и это было больше, чем Чоппер мог когда-либо надеяться. В этом человеке, который видел в нём не монстра, а друга, он наконец нашёл своё место.

Луффи и Фрэнки начали не с самых лучших отношений. Потребовалось объявление войны и несколько предсмертных переживаний, чтобы киборг увидел Луффи таким, каким он был на самом деле, человеком среди людей. Фрэнки не проявлял уважения к кому попало — и никогда без веской причины — но этот человек, превзошедший все его ожидания, этот человек, которого он знал, заслуживал любого уважения, которое он мог предложить. Когда будущий Король Пиратов — а он им станет, Фрэнки был в этом уверен — поплывёт на корабле его мечты к конечной цели, которая могла бы наполнить его чувством умиротворения и волнения одновременно. Луффи дал ему гораздо больше, чем просто место для ночлега. Он дал ему шанс пойти по стопам приёмного отца и наконец-то загладить свою вину. И за это Фрэнки будет ему бесконечно благодарен.

Такое случалось нечасто, но время от времени Санджи ловил себя на мысли, где бы он оказался без Луффи. По-прежнему за барной стойкой? Пошёл на поиск Олл-Блю в одиночку? Невозможно было сказать наверняка, но Санджи был уверен в одном: без Луффи он всё равно пропал бы. Пойманный в ловушку вины из-за того, что он должен дерьмовому чудаку больше, чем он когда-либо сможет отплатить, заключённый в Ист-Блю без шанса следовать своей мечте, как он хотел. _«Легко отказаться от своих амбиций»_ , — думал он. Ну и шутка. Если бы он отбросил свою мечту, Санджи был бы никем. И именно благодаря Луффи он теперь был с ними, на Гранд Лайн, искал море, которого, возможно, не существует и в помине. Но Санджи знал, что, несмотря ни на что, он навсегда останется поваром на корабле Мугивар. И до тех пор, пока он мог слышать несносное нытьё Луффи о мясе — всегда больше мяса — ему не нужно было ничего другого, чтобы быть счастливым.

Брук потерял всё. Его капитана, его команду, его жизнь, его тень и его путь назад к единственному другу, которого оставил позади. Он был в темноте, ожидая, всегда ожидая, даже когда дни сливались друг с другом, а часы становились годами без конца и края. Его разум всё больше и больше погружался в безумие, и это пугало, как ничто другое: он мог потерять последнюю часть себя, которая ещё осталась при нём. Луффи нашёл его таким. И Луффи исцелил его, даже не попытавшись. Брук знал, что ничто не сможет вернуть его прежнюю команду к жизни, и он всё ещё горевал о них каждый день, но он искренне верил, что его ужасная судьба теперь имеет смысл. Потому что Брук никогда не хотел упустить шанс встретиться с этими людьми, чего бы это ему не стоило. Луффи был тем человеком, которому Брук поклялся жизнью — даже если он уже и был мёртв — и он останется рядом с ним до конца своих дней, чтобы облегчить его сердце музыкой и смехом. Если бы он только мог сделать это и помочь этому человеку, то его жизнь была бы прожита с пользой.

Куда бы Луффи ни пошёл, Зоро всегда следовал за ним. Там, где Луффи запнулся, Зоро поддержал его. То, о чём Луффи просил Зоро — будет исполнено. Они были похожи на луну и приливы, как магниты, притянутые друг к другу, два зверя на одной волне. Зоро знал, что это никогда не изменится, что бы ни случилось во время их путешествия. Он был гордым человеком, он знал это, и он мог сказать без злорадства, что у него было немало достижений, которыми он мог гордиться. Но ничто — ничто — не наполняло его тем же чувством гордости, которое он испытывал, глядя на горизонт и видя того мальчика в соломенной шляпе, сидящего на носу корабля, зная, что он может сказать: _«Вот человек, за которым я следую»,_ — честолюбие Зоро всегда было тем, ради чего он жил, ради чего он однажды умрёт и чем дорожит больше всего. Но теперь он знал, что ради этого человека, каким бы он ни был, он с радостью отдаст всё, что у него есть. Ему нужен был Луффи. И он находил успокоение в осознании того, что, каким бы сильным ни стал его капитан, Луффи всё также нуждается в нём.

В конце концов, никто из них не смог бы назвать точный момент, когда они влюбились в него. Если бы их спросили, они сказали бы, что это было неизбежно, что это произошло со временем или что это было с первого взгляда — хотя, для многих из них, это было чистейшей истинной. Но одно было ясно наверняка.

То, что давал Луффи, всегда возвращалось. И это никогда не было так верно, как тогда, когда речь шла о тепле, смехе, счастье и дружбе.

И о любови. Особенно о любови.


End file.
